


Огонь

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How suddenly the whole world can change overnight<br/>How suddenly the whole world sings your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонь

Огонь поднимается ввысь танцующими искрами, яркими лепестками сливается с бархатно-синей темнотой, потрескивает, тихо, вкрадчиво, смеется и протягивает пылающие руки в небо. Огонь облизывается, показывая раздвоенный, как у змеи, язык и ухмыляется. Всепоглощающий, всевластный, он - начало и конец, он – свет и тьма, он рождает и убивает, он – все. Жаркими каплями пламя стекает и плачет, тонкими лучами ласкает руки, согревая и обугливая, сжигая и благословляя.  
Бесцветный, тусклый свет свечи трепещет, приседая в реверансе, мечтая затушить огонь, затмевающий его своей красотой и силой. Воск плавится и безвольно падает вниз, отражаясь в стеклянных глазах Линали.  
  
Линали бежит вслед за братом, задыхаясь и спотыкаясь. Крик вырывается откуда-то изнутри вместе с внутренностями, раздирая горло и сбивая губы в кровь:  
\- Стой!

  
Вспышками сверкают воспоминания, будто жизнь проносится мимо, не замечая ее, стоящую на обочине пыльной дороги, тревожными бабочками ресницы распахиваются и крупными блестками падает дождь. Воздух обступает ее и стискивает в своих невесомых объятиях, воздух легким ветром целует ее губы, воздух еле слышно шепчет ее имя. И мир кружится, кружится быстрой каруселью, вертится, меняя точки притяжения и законы гравитации.

Линали скользит по звонкому льду, призрачными шагами разбивает хрупкую грань, пока еще есть чем дышать, пока не закончился воздух. Пока она здесь, пока она жива, пока она существует.

И все замирает, ожидая следующего хода на доске, где белое и черное смешивается в серый.  
\- Стой!  
Комуи не останавливается и переступает через порог в другой коридор. Линали падает на колени и плачет.

Люди, сговорившиеся с жизнью, идут дальше, не видя ее.

Огонь, уничтоживший все, опускается рядом с ней и теплом дует на ледяные пальцы, просит подняться. Всполох зеленого мая становится живым рядом с ней, тенью-невидимкой, огненный зеленый май, оставшийся без имени, существуя, заставляет существовать и ее.

Сумасшедше-горький привкус бытия не становится сладким, лишь болью отзывается в груди.

А потом все снова кружится, но медленно, и каждое мгновение впечатывается в память Линали. И уже огонь повторяет ее имя, боясь потерять, боясь отпустить, боясь перестать любить.

И уже теплые пальцы ерошат рыжие волосы, и темные глаза заглядывают в зеленые, и Линали в последний раз отвергает последний существующий закон, своим голосом перечеркивая нерушимое правило, и зовет огонь: «Лави».

А эхо подхватывает «Аллен», приглашая воздух легким ветром дотронуться до ее губ, невесомыми руками обнять и раствориться, вложив в ее ладони ленту, красной молнией выпавшую из раскрытой книги.

**Author's Note:**

> And I find myself whispering ‘God, what have you done?’  
> And I wish I had the option to rewind.  
> Is it better to have loved than not at all?  
> Is it better to have loved than not at all?


End file.
